Magnet
by Uchiha B
Summary: In Feudal Japan, she was a magnet for demons. In modern America, it seemed she was a magnet for playboy billionaire superheroes, IY/DC/Marvel inter-connected drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Rich people parties.

She found that she hated them with a passion that surprised her.

Especially the first few times where she had been all dolled up in a pretty dress and make up – that had seemed to attract all the older men who were looking for an escort for the night.

But now, wearing a nicely-fitted black suit that would normally be found on men seemed to detract a lot of attention and she was finally relieved.

Still, the parties were still pretty boring.

"Miss?" A suave voice surprised her and she turned around in her seat to find an attractive dark-haired man smiling down at her in a charming manner, "Would you mind if I joined you?"

_'I sure would,' _Kagome thought bitterly, but she knew that Sesshoumaru would give her that cold glare for a long while if she wasn't at least polite with his business partners, "Of course not." She gestured to the seat across from her with a gloved hand.

Unfortunately, he took it.

He was looking at her and she fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling that she might as well be in a skimpy dress with the intensity of his stare.

"You're not like the others, are you?" He finally asked with that same charming-like way that would easily get a gold-digging woman into his bed, "I've never seen any of the others dressed like that."

"Not every woman wants to be stared at like a piece of meat," Kagome huffed, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder, "I'm here because _Mr._ Taisho needs me here, apparently."

"Ah," The man's brows went up, "So you're the Miss Kagome Higurashi I've been hearing about?" He nodded, "You're much more than I expected."

"So you expected some bimbo?" Kagome wasn't amused and she honestly wanted to deck the man in his pretty face, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" She asked in a falsely sweet tone and whether he fell for it or not, he gave a name anyway.

"I'm Bruce Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'Bruce Wayne?'_

It sounded familiar, but she never bothered to remember any names of the people in this crowd, mainly because she didn't want to associate with any of them.

She found that they were all the same – far too confident and arrogant for their own good and thought that the rules didn't apply to them.

Hell, she had already fought off some rich bastard named Christian Grey who had been interested in her just because she wasn't one of the 'normal' women who wore dresses.

She had felt sick just in his presence alone.

_'There's something about this one,' _Kagome narrowed her eyes at Bruce, who simply gave her that charming smile and offered her a drink, "I'm just going to get down to it, what the hell do you want?"

"Quite the forward one, aren't you?" Bruce seemed amused by her personality, "Would you believe I simply want to get to know you?"

"Yes, I do find that hard to believe," Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes, "I find that 'your' crowd always have some hidden agenda."

"Is that fair to bunch us up in the same category?" Bruce asked with an insufferable smirk, "You might find some of us rather surprising."

Kagome tsked, "And yet 'your' crowd thinks that we women are the same, that we will just roll over and do what you say because you're rich," She felt like sneering, "I find that only Sesshoumaru is different."

"I can be safe to assume you're not with Mr. Taisho?" Bruce asked smoothly and she gave him an incredulous stare.

"He's my 'brother'," Kagome muttered, "I can't ever think of him like that."

"Ah, so there's a chance then." Bruce said with half-lidded eyes and a handsome smirk and she only looked away with an annoyed flush.

"And what makes you think you're going to get that chance, Wayne?" A new male voice interrupted and Kagome turned around to see another smirking man with a drink in his hand. Bruce raised a brow and simply said a name in response.

"Tony Stark."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Tony Stark."

Kagome turned to look at the newcomer, seeing yet another handsome dark-haired male with a drink in hand.

"Wayne," Tony greeted with a nod and turned to her with a razor-sharp smirk, "It's about damn time I met you, Higurashi."

Kagome huffed, "Why are you over here?" She asked, watching with slightly irritation as Tony invited himself to the table and sat down, "It's not the suit, is it?"

Her plan had totally backfired on her it seemed.

"Come on, did you really think you wouldn't catch any attention with that little number?" Tony winked at her, "It's not that often you find a cross-dresser who is as hot as you are."

Bruce smiled, seemingly amused by Tony's words as Kagome gaped at him, rather surprised that he was so... so forward.

"Well, thanks," Kagome said sarcastically, "I thought I would look 'man' enough to avoid attention." She sighed, suddenly wanting a drink.

"Listen, Honey," Tony's smirk only widened, "Get any more 'manlier' and you would be attracting the ladies instead. Besides, if Grey of all people can tell you're a woman, then everyone can."

"Don't remind me of him," Kagome rolled her eyes, feeling sick at the mention of Christian Grey. She could tell just by looking at him that she wanted nothing to do with him, "Tell me, are all you rich people so annoying?"

"I so take offence to that," Tony gasped as if hurt and Bruce chuckled, "Wanna go flying with Iron Man tonight?" He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Oh, don't tell me," Kagome suddenly looked around suspiciously, "Are all these people secretly superheroes? It seems to be the newest fad among you billionaires."

"Now what makes you think that?" Bruce asked with his charming smile, gaining an amused look from Tony, who looked knowingly at him.

"Well, there's a number of superheroes popping up all over America," Kagome simply said, "There's Batman, Spider-Man, the Avengers..."

"You forgot the Arrow," Yet _another _male voice interrupted and Kagome slowly turned to see a smiling blond man standing behind them, "Wayne, Stark, Miss Higurashi."

"Oliver Queen."


End file.
